Two Negatives Make A Positive
by OctoberWind16
Summary: Zuko and Toph are both a pair of negative, sad, and angry seniors. Everyone else says the chemistry is all wrong,but Toph and Zuko don't need to add up the math to know two negatives can make a positive. They are just a couple of seniors that fall in love
1. Senior Start

A/N: This is a AU story where Toph can see, Zuko has no scar, and Aang has no tattoos. They are all seniors.

**Two Negatives Make A Positive  
**

Toph picked at her nails and stared at her ivy painted nails. She sat against a brick wall at school while waiting for the first day of senior year to begin. She had no real friends to be with. She only had acquaintances that became awkward at her constant silence around them. She never socialized at school since junior high. Everyone used to know her as the most chattiest person they met at elementary, but after that she was like a complete different person. It was almost like she evolved into some socially inept person during summer vacation. Now people knew well enough to just ignore her. So there she sat all a lone, waiting for the bell to end her boredom.

Aang talked amongst his group of friends: Suki, Sokka, and Katara. They laughed and talked about how senior year would be the best while still nagging about the mounds of tests they would have coming in the future. They bragged about new phones, discussed school schedules, and shared their knowledge over teachers they had. Katara's sapphire blue eyes glistened in happiness.

Zuko stared off into the distance while walking peacefully quiet to school. He knew he would probably arrive late, but as of then, he really didn't care much. He grabbed onto his backpack's strap tightly. He was almost afraid of senior year yet relieved at the same time. He only needed one more year to finally escape the hells of high school. One more year where anything could happen had fear written all over for him. Before he knew it he could hear the school bell ring in the distance. "Shit," he cursed under his breath and ran the rest of the way.

He finally made it to the middle of first period with a slip from the front office. The teacher, who was in the middle of a sentence, stuttered as she heard the the door open. She looked his way with an expression of pure disappointment. She reached put for the slip and waited for him to place it on her hand. "Great way to start the first day of senior year Mr...;" Zuko gave the slip to her. He scratched his cheek.

"My name is Zuko," he whispered in a way that only the teacher and himself could hear.

"Why don't you say that louder for the class to hear." Zuko looked around and decided to himself that, other than the utter humiliation the teacher was trying to punish him with, that class might become one where he could keep quiet easily.

"My name is Zuko," he repeated with the same quiet tone as before and quickly took his seat. The class made no attempt to listen and just sat in their seats quietly.

"As you may already know, _Zuko_, you choose your seats today but that seat will remain yours for the rest of the year. We have two other empty seats from the one you chose, so... are uou sure you want that one? Because I don't want anyone switching unless I say so." Zuko checked his surroundings. The wall was to his right, a seemingly bored girl was to his left, a harmless boy sat in front of him, and the seat in back of his was empty. He nodded towards the teacher: the desk was fine. He set his black backpack down.

--

"Well," Aang outstretched his arms in glee. "The first day is over!"

"Ugh, I swear, if I have to write another 'My name is Katara' I am just going to burst!" Katara sat herself on a bench.

"This isn't even the worst part of the year, Katara." Suki said.

"Yes, but it's not exactly a great start either! How did we ever manage to live through days like these before!"

"Just imagine testing," Sokka rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Suki "; I'm not going to hear the end of your complaining then."

"Aren't any of you as tired of introducing ourselves when we already know mostly everyone in our classrooms as me?" Toph, with her hair covering her face and her head downwards, walked past them as she went on her way back home.

"I think introductions are important to her," Suki whispered.

"Why do you say that?" Aang asked.

"Well, I mean... she doesn't talk. She barely even stares at anybody in the face, I doubt she would know many people's names."

"I guess...," Katara looked over at Toph. "How can she stand not talking other than when the teacher asks her to?"

"I think she talks," Sokka suggested "; at home."

"No... I think she locks herself up in her room. I can't imagine her talking to her parents so ordinarily. I feel bad for her..."

"Maybe she chooses to be like that," Aang said. "Who knows."

"You know, I once heard that she was 'special'." Suki gossiped once Toph was out of sight.

"What do you mean?"

"You know like those kids that were born... dysfunctional?"

"You think so?"

"I don't know. I just heard somebody say that before."

"We should ask her if she wants to hang out with us one day." Aang implied cheerfully.

"Who knows. Maybe her parents give her hell and are really strict. Lets ask her tomorrow."

"Sure," Katara smiled generously.


	2. Strays

A/N: To answer someone's question: Katara and Sokka are twins.

The rain drops escalated down to the cement outside of Zuko's front door. They disrupted his concentration on the piano's keyboard in front of him. He lay his fingers calmly on the keyboards and stared at the sheet music. _"Zuko? Is something distracting you, dear?"_ Zuko looked behind him to the rocking chair that was still and deprived from life.

"_No, Mom. It's just the stupid rain that's making so much noise!" _His mother would sit on the rocking chair while younger Zuko practiced on the piano. But that was a long, long time ago.

_"I quite like the rain. Come here and take a break." _His mother would pat her lap to indicate to the young Zuko to sit there. He remembered himself running off the piano stool and into his mother's arms. _"It calms me down. Why don't you like the rain?" _He would look up at his mother's angelic face.

"_If you like the rain, Mom, I like the rain._" His mother's eyes would shine as a genuine smile appeared on her flawless face. She would say nothing after that and hum to herself. She would hold Zuko close and serenely rock back and forth with the chair rhythmically.

"It's not good enough," Ozai, Zuko's father, entered the room and sat on the rocking chair. Just by that action, Ozai stole away all of the innocence and serenity Zuko's mother displayed in Zuko's memories. Zuko turned back to the piano and readied himself. He began to play sweet music while his father sat back with his arms crossed disapprovingly.

--

The next day at school, Zuko was involuntarily included in his sister's group. Azula, Zuko's sister, invited him over during Lunch. "I don't see why you spend all of your time at school a lone, Zuzu. All it does is make you look more pathetic." He didn't respond.

"Hi, my name is Ty Lee!"After looking at him apologetically, an apparent outgoing friend of Azula's took the liberty to introduce herself. The other girl standing beside Azula was more silent. "Zuzu right?" Azula gave in a quick smirk.

"It's Zuko."

"Oh! I'm sorry." Zuko nodded. Ty Lee stared at him longer, then remembered of the other girl. "This is Mai." Zuko just glanced at Mai and nothing more. Mai's throat burned.

"Don't get too comfortable, Ty Lee, he's not going to hang around us for long."

"Why not?" She asked.

"He's not qualified to be seen around me for more than a day. Besides, he has his stupid emo label to keep him company," Azula flicked Zuko off as if he were a bug. Zuko looked away and swallowed in attempt to not snap back at her or to give in to what she said. Ty Lee's expression became soft with sympathy. She took Zuko away with her.

"I'm really sorry if what Azula said hurt you, Zuko. She really doesn't mean it!" Mai's jealousy thundered in her eyes.

"It's fine. I'm used to it."

"That may be so, but it still doesn't give her the right to be so rude to you when you haven't even done anything wrong to her." He sighed.

"Thank you." Ty Lee smiled and replied.

"No problem."

--

"Hey... hey Toph!" Toph quickly looked over to whoever called her name surprisingly. It was Katara. She knew this girl's name because she had her in one of her classes but Toph never really thought Katara noticed her there. "Come over here!" Toph cautiously did as Katara instructed. "Do you want to hang out with us?" Toph confusingly studied the rest of the group's expressions. She slowly nodded."Great!"

"My name is Aang."

"And mine is Katara."

"Suki. Welcome to the group."

"I'm Sokka." They all stood awkwardly.

"So, let's get some pizza!" Katara chimed in and the group went off their way to buy pizza.

--

Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, and Toph passed by Zuko who was sitting by himself. Katara and Aang stared at him. "Katara! No!" Sokka warned his sister. "We can take in any strays, no offense Toph, but not him!"

"Why not?" Katara hissed. "He's all a lone by himself."

"That's because he wants to! Now let the boy be!"

"I agree with Katara, Sokka, maybe we should at least be nice to him. Toph, would you like to feel like nobody knew you were there?" Aang turned to Toph. She took a while to think something to say to them.

"No."

"See, Sokka. What kind of people are we to leave someone by themselves. We should make peace with-."

"I don't think we should include him." Toph spoke up knowing that it wasn't her place to talk.

"Why not?" Aang asked.

"He's just bad company. His blood line is filled with criminal ancestors and he's probably headed the same way." They all stayed quiet.

"It's nice to hear your opinion," Katara walked on further with a tinge of offense trailing behind her.


	3. Untrained Monkeys

Friday had finally shone its face to the teenager's eyes and burst through the week like a flaming sun. Toph walked to her next class and stared at the floor in an absent minded manner. Not paying so much attention to her surroundings, she bumped into someone taller than her. She grunted. "Watch where you're going, doofus." She looked up at her victim and found that it was Zuko.

"That's a hypocritical statement," he rolled his eyes and mumbled quietly.

"What? Speak louder, I can't hear you!" Zuko looked at her in annoyance.

"Nothing," and he started on his way to his next class. Toph stood and stared off after him.

"You should learn how to speak louder before insulting anyone!" And she stomped her way to class angrily.

--

"Hey, Toph," Katara approached her with a warming smile. Toph scowled at Katara's optimistic attitude. Toph had been spending time with the group for over 3 weeks and was finally warming up enough to them.

"'Sup."

"Let's do our homework together after school."

"Homework!? No thanks, Miss Goody-Two-Shoes, but today is one of those days when I just don't feel like it. Unless... you do my homework for me?"

"I'm not going to do your homework!" Katara boasted in outrage while Toph sighed.

"It was worth a try."

"Now come on, you have to do your homework! You want to get into a good college don't you?"

"Not really," Toph admitted "; any lazy college would do for me. My parents would probably end up talking to some people who know some people to get me a good job that pays well."

"Well, not everyone has the same privileges you do. So I," she pointed at herself "; am doing my homework every night and every day."

"Sure, I guess. If that's what floats your canoe."

"I don't have a canoe," Katara snapped.

"You do now."

"...-Oh, hey, Zuko!" Toph furrowed her brows and looked at the direction Katara was waving. Sure enough Zuko stood there in utter confusion.

"Hi..." he responded unsure.

"Come over here!" He did so and stared at both of the girls, awaiting an answer to what seemed to him a random invitation. "You want to hang out with us today?" It was after school already and Zuko had been walking home.

"Uh.."

"We don't bite, I swear! Well... Toph might, but-." Toph punched Katara's arm and glared at her until she swore fire burned through her skin.

"I don't bite," Toph said through gritted teeth. "But I might knock you upside the head if you say anything stupid to us." Zuko rose his brows at the short girl but avoided the warning.

"Fine."

"Great! Zuko do you need to call your parents to let them know you're hanging out with us today?"

"Not at all."

"Oh... are you sure they won't get mad?"

"Positive," he replied quickly.

"Oh... well, let's get to the park then!" Katara led the way. The three walked in awkward silences and Katara's feeble attempts at a conversation. They finally made it to the park where the usual group hanged out after school ever Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday. This time it was just them three sitting on a park bench. "So, Zuko, what's your first period?"

"Don't stalk the guy," Toph rolled her eyes.

"I'm not stalking him! I'm just curious!"

"Uh huh," Toph smiled over at her.

"Shut up," Katara grumbled.

"It's history," Zuko answered anyway.

"Oh, cool! Whose your teacher?"

"Mrs. Klovowitz." Toph chuckled lightly.

"We have a teacher named Mrs. Klovowitz, I mean really? Or are you guys just pulling my leg?"

"There's really a teacher named that, Toph," Katara assured her. "She's not exactly the nicest teacher in the world, nor the worst. I would say Mrs. Klovowitz is an okay teacher."

"Why did you invite me here?" Zuko asked bluntly and rudely in a haste manner.

"What?" Katara was caught a little off guard by the sudden question.

"She takes in strays like you and me. It's her calling in life." Toph proceeded to answer. Zuko was slightly taken aback.

"_Strays_?"

"No, Zuko, not like that!" He raised a brow at her but didn't even give her a chance to explain for herself.

"So I'm just like another hobo on the street for you, aren't I?"

"No, I swear-."

"No, she doesn't." Toph interfered once again. "Hobos don't have money. You're more of a bastard to her." Katara turned her head toward Toph in an appalled way, her jaw dropping at the rudeness Toph had been displaying. Zuko scoffed.

"And what makes you think I am a bastard?"

"I don't! I don't know anything about you!"

"Azula occasionally brags about how much Daddy loves her more than her required but not chosen sibling. But you know what's weird? She never mentions a name. It's like she's so ashamed of you she can't even hint at a letter." Zuko glared at them both.

"I'm sure you would know how that feels like having your parents ashamed of you, don't you Toph?"

"No, I don't." She responded, dignified. " You don't even know a thing about me. I am gossip-free." Zuko laughed in disbelief,

"You're no different than the rest of us. I've heard my fair share of things about you."

"Liar," Toph accused and rose a little from her seat.

"Okay, both of you, just stop it! You're acting like a bunch of untrained monkeys!" Katara boasted out without thinking. She drew in her breath at the uproar she knew she unintentionally caused.

"_What!?_" Toph turned her head toward Katara. "_Untrained monkeys_? Honestly, Katara, is this how you treat problems all the time!? Because if you do I'll be glad to leave right now!"

"Not as glad as me," Zuko stood from his seat and began leaving.

"Zuko, wait!" Katara called back but he walked on away. "Why would you do that? Why _did_ you do that?" Katara turned to Toph and expected an answer brought to her immediately.

"What do you mean?"

"Toph, you don't just go around and say things like that! That's mean."

"I'm not a kindergarten-er, don't speak to me like that!" Katara stood.

"You know what, I honestly don't know why I bothered with any of you two. You're rude and hurt people's feelings, no wonder you're a lone." With that, Katara turned on her heel and left quickly. Toph stood a lone, not knowing what to do next. She didn't know whether to leave back home or to stall and venture around. She was scared of going home, though, so she chose to look around the park for things she thought she never noticed before.


	4. Studying Eyes

Toph sat quietly in the library at her school a lone and occasionally stirred in her seat. It was Lunch but Toph managed to slip away from Katara and the rest of the group. She was doing her homework, all without patience. She had no idea how to finish her problems and her math class would start once Lunch would end. She impatiently tapped her pencil on the table and scratched her head. The world around her was unbeknown of her distraught and useless attempts to solve the equations. Even herself was unaware of the other goings on around her. Her mind was completely set and her eyes stationed on her paperwork. Zuko came in the library as it wasn't uncommon for him to show his face there. The library was known to be a place for Loners, lovers who wanted to stay away from too much chatter outside, people who plainly just wanted to read(who others would label as Nerds and Geeks), and few times people who tried to finish their homework. Most students, if they hadn't finished their homework, would simply go ask a friend of theirs and copy the work during a boring lecture or something of the sort. Zuko, known by everyone as a Loner, was well familiar with the Library and the different spots different people liked to be. Some Nerds/Geeks tended to shy away from Lovers as they felt bad for themselves that no one would crash away from the stereotypes to ask them out on a date. Other Nerds/Geeks didn't mind because they would usually be lost in the world their books contained. Some lovers sat next to tables other lovers would, but specific lovers felt awkward over it. So, they would seat themselves over between two tables either next to Nerds/Geeks who wouldn't mind them or vacant ones.

Zuko walked over by a shelf and examined the books sitting(or lying, some student were sloppy, no matter the stereotype, and wouldn't care enough to set them back correctly) on the shelf. Looking out through the rectangle hole the books would leave where one could see through, Zuko spotted Toph sitting a lone and with her eyes fiercely fixed on paper. He walked to her and sat himself down. Toph's eyes immediately shot up at Zuko the moment he sat down. Her tense body relaxed slightly. "What?" She snapped. Her lips felt weird. It almost felt as if she hadn't talked for the longest time.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked quietly.

"My homework," she answered bluntly. She stared straight at him and never once glanced down at her homework. "What?" Zuko became shifty. Her eye's made him feel uncomfortable. For a moment he tried to fight back and stare back at her. He never noticed how profusely jade green her eyes were. He drew back and stared at her homework. He noticed all of the cross-outs she had made.

"Do you need help?" He asked for the sake of her to stop staring at him. She finally broke her stare and looked down at her homework as well. Toph then looked back up at him.

"Are you offering to help me?" She asked in shock.

"Why not?"

"Well, I don't know," Toph rolled her eyes "; I always thought you hated me after that episode at the park. But what was I thinking?"

"Apparently not enough that you can't finish your homework."

"Why are you here?" She asked curiously. It was an innocent question, no harm intended, yet it cast the most curious tone that Zuko had to wonder why she was so hesitant.

"Am I not supposed to be here?" He asked, as he knew no other way to answer the question without another question to counter her on.

"Don't avoid the question," she apparently didn't like to beat around the bush. Finally, he caved in and answered honestly.

"I'm not sure," he admitted.

Toph stared at him awkwardly once again as he looked down back to the table. She always knew his eyes were golden, but never really wanted to take the time to study them. Now she was just so struck by the beauty that she couldn't help but stare. It wasn't an exact gold. She couldn't put her finger on it. Was it simply golden yellow? No... maybe golden poppy colored. She thought to herself that she really ought to pay more attention to colors. Either way, his eyes drove her insane. Why were they so _golden_? She had seen Azula's eyes but they weren't so filled with color as Zuko's that if felt so different. Toph even caught flickers of dim green and brown. To put it plainly: she was mesmerized.

"You did this problem wrong-completely."

"What?" She snapped out of her state and stuttered. He repeated himself and she looked down at what he was pointing at. He was pointing at the very first problem. _Great_, Toph thought to herself, _I can't even get the first question right. AT ALL._

"You confused the equation they showed us last week to the one yesterday."

"You're in my math class?" Toph asked. Zuko sighed but went on.

"Yes, I am."

"Oh..." Toph looked at the problems again.

Zuko proceeded to explain to her how to work the problem out into a correct solution with interruptions from Toph here and there who tried to clear the questions in her head. They spent the rest of their Lunch solving math equations with no other socialization made. That is, until the bell rang.

Zuko looked at Toph as she shot up from her chair and rummaged around with her things and stuffed them all into her flat backpack. He slowly rose himself from his chair and put his own flat backpack back on; he had removed his backpack while they were working. He wasn't sure or not whether they were both supposed to walk their own ways to the same class or risk walking together. It seemed as if that was the last thing on Toph's mind. "Come on, we're going to be late!" She announced and grabbed Zuko's arm as she strode toward their math class. Zuko thought it was understandable that she was freaking out. The class was only across the other side of the giant school.

Once Toph thought that they would surely make it in time to class after quickly walking, she let go of his arm. They walked in silence. "Where do you sit?" The question had stirred in her mind after he declared he was in her class.

"In the middle row and 5th column." He answered.

"Oh. You sit in front of me. Well not directly in front, but why have I not seen you before?"

"Where do you sit then?"

"Last row, 3rd column. It's the best seat in the dark." He looked over at her suspiciously.

"Why?"

"You don't have to pay attention. You can make paper boats and throw it at people and the teacher will hardly notice!"

"I guess so."

"You guess so?" Toph nudged him on the arm. "You know so. I fall asleep so many times I lost count."

"I can see that."

--

The two had made it in time to their class and took their seat's while watching each other. Once the teacher flicked the light switch off to start doing problems on his projector, Toph made herself comfortable and soon enough was fast asleep. Zuko looked over at her in the dark and chuckled. Too bad she couldn't stay awake for 2 more minutes to listen what the lesson was even about.


	5. Stalkers & Pipsqueaks

It had been quite awhile since Toph and Zuko had spoke to each other. Toph remained with the group and Zuko accompanied his own self, Katara and Aang stopped their attempts at trying to take Zuko in and left him be, like Sokka had advised.

At the end of math the classmates began leaving to their next class. Zuko passed by Toph's desk and noticed she left all her paperwork. He gathered all of the paper up in one pile and tried to chase her down before the next class. Unsuccessful, he waited until the school day ended. He finally found her walking by herself toward her home in a route they both took. "Toph!" He called after her. She looked in back of herself and stopped while Zuko caught up.

"Zuko?"

"You left your stuff in Mr. Terry's class."

"Oh, really?" She asked uninterestedly.

"Yeah, here." He retrieved her things and handed them to her. She stared at her things blankly before tossing it in the air. "What are you doing?" Zuko scrambled around and tried to catch all of the papers before they drifted farther away.

"Knock it off." Zuko stood confused and stared at her with brows furrowed.

"What?" She stood straight with arms crossed and eyes as uninterested as they ever could be.

"Something has been bothering me."

"… Ok?" Zuko asked. He wasn't exactly very interested himself to hear whatever sob story she was about to bring up. "I really don't have the time, I'm going home."

"Let me ask you something." Zuko sighed and changed his posture to an uncaring way.

"Yeah?"

"Do you enjoy having people not know who you are or not knowing that you're even there." He was thrown a little off balance at the question and paused for several silent seconds as the wind blew the papers distantly away.

"No."

"No to which question."

"Both."

"Why not? You could be anyone you wanted and no one would tell you that it's not you."

"But I wouldn't know myself either."

Toph stood quietly and turned. "You're pathetic. I'm disappointed."

"You wouldn't be the first." And with that, Toph left.

* * *

The week passed and the two still made no contact until Saturday night arrived. Toph was at the cash register ready to purchase her things by herself at a gas station. She was wearing a gray sweatshirt with the hood over her head and her hands dug into the pocket. Her hair was let loose to hide her small pale face.

The door to the small store ringed as a customer entered. Toph looked over and the minute she realized it was Zuko, she looked back to the cashier and hid her face even more. Zuko was also by himself. He looked around the store to get what he had came for. Toph tapped her fingers impatiently on the counter and prayed to herself that the cashier would hurry up and let her pay for her things so she could run out of there. She began to panic for a reason she did not know and whispered aggressively to the cashier. "Are you almost done yet?" Unbeknown to her, Zuko walked up behind her as she uttered the words. She looked back but looked away quickly. "Shit," she cursed under her breath.

"Uh... Toph?" Zuko asked unsure. She did not respond and hoped he would leave her a lone. "Toph," he said more sure while she paid for her things. The cashier gave her a bag to hold her items and she strode toward the door immediately. Zuko shook the encounter off and paid for his things as well. Once Zuko stepped out of the gas station he saw Toph walking casually and unaware of him. He walked in front of her and opened the door to his silver painted car. He stared at her as her face changed to shock. "Why are you avoiding me?" She stopped and swallowed whatever panic she had but did not say another word. "Fine, don't answer me," he was about to take a seat but stopped himself once Toph spoke.

"I'm not avoiding you."

"Then why didn't you answer me when I was calling you?"

"I didn't know it was you," she lied.

"Bullshit, what's the real reason?"

"I have no idea. I didn't want to see you."

"Why? Because I'm such a pathetic disappointment?" Toph scowled and was about to leave. "Wait aren't you afraid of walking home by yourself at night?"

"No," truth was she was too proud to admit she was afraid and Zuko saw right through her facade.

"Get in, I'll give you a ride home."

"Why?" She stepped back. "Why would you do this for me after how I've treated you?"

"I might dislike you but that doesn't mean I want you in harm. You know I'm safer than whatever might be out there."

"What makes you think I can't defend myself? I'm perfectly capable!" A silent pause rang between them as the air changed. Zuko acted instantly without warning. He grabbed a fist full of the neck of Toph's sweatshirt and slightly pulled her forward. Toph, who was obviously startled, began to shout. "What are you doing? Let go of me!" The cashier inside the store looked over and braced himself. His fingers began to slide over to the phone. Zuko released Toph.

"So much for being perfectly capable." Once free, she slapped him across the face. Zuko held his red cheek and stared at her in utter bewilderment. He sat down and closed the door to his car.

"Wait." Zuko stopped and stared up with eyes piercing her. "I'm scared," she admitted, ashamed.

"Good luck," he responded harshly and began backing out of his parking space.

"JERK!" She shouted after him. Once she realized he really was leaving, she stuck her head in the opened driver's seat window. "Wait, please don't leave, I'm sorry, you caught me off guard!" Zuko stopped the car and signaled for her to get in. Toph jumped into the front passenger seat quickly. The two felt awkward but speaking to each other was inevitable.

"Where do you live?"

"Maple Street Avenue." Zuko finally drove off. Toph stared at her open window and let the breeze hit her face generously. "This doesn't mean you get stalking rights," she mumbled out. Zuko laughed.

"You think I'd stalk _you_? No chance in hell." She shot a look at him and furrowed her brows.

"Yeah, well, you're not exactly the first person I'd want a ride with."

"You're not the first person I'd want to share a school with."

"Do you just _want_ me to key your car? Because I am sure as hell about to do it."

"You wouldn't dare, Pipsqueak."

"You don't think I will? Just watch me, Stalker."

"I am not your stalker!" He proclaimed in anger.

"Yeah sure whatever you say, Stalker." Zuko grunted at her.

"Don't key my car or else."

"Or else what, Stalker?" She pressed on.

"Will you stop calling me that?"

"Tell me what the consequence is first and then maybe I'll be able to reconcile."

"Or else..."

"You've got nothing." Toph developed a smirk on her pale face.

"If you key my car I will dig your grave-."

"And I'll push you in," she retorted back with a smirk still painted on her. Zuko scowled.

"You're lucky I'm giving you a ride, you ungrateful tick."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Stalker." She looked away. They finally arrived to Toph's home. She opened her door and slammed it closed. She was leaving without further word and that angered Zuko, so he impatiently got out of his car and slammed the door as well.

"Aren't you going to thank me?"

"Why would I?"

"Because I gave you a ride home doubtless of how you treated me!" She walked over to his side and hit him in the back of the head. "What the hell!"

"I don't apologize for what I did, you deserved it." He glared at her.

"Fine, I don't care, as long as you're out of my car and out of my face." Just as he was about to get in, Toph spoke up.

"Thank you." He looked at her but drove off without saying anything else. Toph watched him drive away until she went inside her house where her parents were waiting nervously for her.


	6. Small Talk In Math Class

That night Toph had a nightmare. She was in the same exact location at the gas station but Zuko was not present. Instead, she was walking home a lone and the night grew darker and blacker by the second. She kept turning around to check in back of herself but her eyes were beginning to betray her and not work. Although her eyes were unable to see anything, she felt the presence of someone chasing her. And Toph, being frightened, ran as the predator chased her in an endless run in a world created to deceive her. Toph woke up in a cold sweat and hugged herself while trying to push the bad thoughts out.

* * *

Monday arrived and Toph had been acting strange. It was like all those weeks with her group were erased and she withdrew herself back into a nonspeaking state. Katara was worried over Toph and confronted her. "Toph are you okay? You haven't been talking lately and it just seems like you're in your own world again." Toph stared at her blankly but did not utter a word. Instead she looked away and walked on.

* * *

The teacher in Toph and Zuko's math class ordered his students to stand at the back of the class because of seat changes. To Zuko's dislike he was seated in front of Toph. The class started off like any other day.

* * *

Zuko received a handful of papers from the person in front of him and turned in his chair to hand them to Toph. But when he did turn around he found Toph with her elbows resting on the table and her hands supporting her chin up staring directly at him rather than sleeping like she usually did. Zuko's brow rose. "Awake for once," he commented. She said nothing and continued to stare at him. Zuko looked around the class awkwardly and waved the papers in her face. "What are you staring at? It's freaking me out." Toph took the papers, placed one on her desk for herself, and handed them to the next person.

"Nothing. I was just thinking."

"Oh." He turned around without much interest to her statement. Toph, wanting him to be interested, moved her head towards his shoulder.

"Aren't you going to ask what I'm thinking about?"

"No."

"Well why not?"

"Because I don't want to know." He answered plainly.

"Why not?"Zuko sighed.

"Fine, what are you thinking about?"

"Why were you at the gas station so late?"

"I felt like getting something so I went to get it," his voice assured his annoyance.

"Your parents didn't mind?" She pressed.

"My father doesn't care where I go."

"What about your mom? Doesn't she go crazy when you do?" Zuko felt his heart dropped in the speed of half a second but responded anyway.

"She's dead."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Toph sat back into her seat properly and lost what other words she was planning to say.

"It's alright," he said. But that was the end of the conversation, neither of them were prepared to enter a heartfelt conversation with each other.

* * *

For the rest of the day Toph returned to her normal self and only sometimes lost herself into awkward silences.

* * *

A/N: Pretty short chapter, I apologize.


	7. I Almost Died, But It Felt Great

It had been awhile since the school bell rang and Toph was far from her class. She cursed under her breath and began to run. She hoped her teacher hadn't taken roll yet. When she entered her class in a hurry all of the student's eyes followed her with her every movement until she sat down. Zuko turned around in his chair. "Why are you so late?"

"Ugh I hate how far this class is to the lunch room."

"If you hurried you could have gotten here on time," Zuko answered negatively and turned around.

"What? It is not that easy!" Toph defended herself.

"Sure, if that's what you want to tell yourself,' he replied nonchalantly.

"You know what? I don't know why I bother with you."

"Then don't bother with me." Toph was about to respond but her teacher's voice rose. Apparently he was letting her go easy. The rest of the class went by smoothly and normally.

* * *

Toph was walking home with Katara while Zuko was coincidentally a ways behind them. Katara said her goodbyes to Toph as she had to take a different path. The two separated and Toph walked on looking down at her shoes, not even realizing Zuko was behind her. She had to cross a street with no crosswalk and went on her way without taking her eyes off the ground. Zuko looked over at her and realized there was a car coming. "Toph!" He quickly snatched her out of the way as she barely had a second's worth of looking up at the car that had just honked and went speeding by. The force of his pull sent them both tumbling down. Zuko sat up while Toph kept lying down. she stared up at the sky with a shocked face. He stared at her face, confused. She was heavily breathing. "You okay?" he asked. It took her awhile to respond back.

"Wow," she said without looking back at him.

"What?"

"That was..." he waited patiently but soon became fed up.

"Was what?"

"I almost died... but it felt great."

"_What?_" He asked, surprised in her response. "_Are you high?_"

"No! That was _so _much adrenaline. When I looked up at the car I thought it was the end, a sudden jolt just completely rang through my body! I have never felt something like that before. That was awesome!" She explained although Zuko did not comprehend a bit of it. He stood up and brushed himself off. He offered his hand to help her up but she simply laid on the sidewalk.

"You're not even going to get up?" He asked. She took his hand and proceeded to brush herself off and gather her things.

"Thank you." Zuko rolled his eyes.

"At least you thanked me this time." Zuko looked back at her and became very awkward because Toph was staring right into his eyes. There were those amazing green eyes again. Once he became numb staring into her eyes she suddenly pulled him into a strong but sincere hug.

"Thank you," she repeated. zuko was unsure what to do and decided to give her a break and hug her back- but not for long. He pulled her away but replied.

"Your welcome." Toph smiled up at him and promptly punched him in the arm. "What was that for?"

"You'll find out later." His brows furrowed. What was that supposed to mean? But before he got a chance to ask, Toph had begun quickly walking away. This time she took more care in watching where she was going.


	8. Sadie Hawkins Dance

Toph arrived to her math class in a non normally positive mood. The lights of the classroom were turned off and the projector on. As Toph sat down in her seat she chirped up at Zuko. "Hey," her smile wafted happiness around her.

"Hi?" Zuko uncomfortably replied, "What's got you so worked up?"

"My parents decided to let me go to the Sadie Hawkins Dance," she gladly responded. _Right,_ Zuko thought to himself, _the Sadie Hawkins Dance is this Friday._

"So?" He said with his nonchalant mannerisms.

"_So?_ They never let me do anything! This is like winning some kind of National competition for me!" Her voice raised and the teacher stopped mid-lecture and turned around to view Toph. He coughed.

"Finished?" Mr. Terry, their math teacher, asked. Toph made a small and modest nod. He turned around again to the board and continued. Toph continued as well.

"This is big," she whispered.

"Call me crazy but it's just a Dance," Zuko said, "Besides, who would _you_ ask?" His voice suggested more curiosity than he intended. Toph paused in thought.

"Why?"

"I'm just asking!" He tried to defend himself. His voice had slightly raised too but their teacher did not notice this time.

"Oh." Zuko waited but she had no other response and was done with the conversation. He was a little upset that she avoided his question but forced himself to pry his thoughts away from her and back to the notes on the projection on the board.

* * *

For the next couple of days Katara bounced around in glee that her friend, Toph, would be able to join her in he Sadie Hawkins Dance. The two girls had decided to go with each other and not invite boys, opposite of what the Dance suggested. This disappointed several boys that drooled over Katara and her long dark brown locks,including Aang. Suki had obviously asked Sokka to go. Azula disguised her loneliness in romance by stating she had no time for "useless events". Mai and Ty Lee, on the other hand, had their eyes set on someone.

* * *

Mai stared at Zuko who was sitting by himself eating his lunch quietly. She was trying to muster up the courage to go up to him and ask him to go with her to the Dance. As much as she wanted him, she didn't have the courage to ask him. Azula and Ty Lee began to walk over to Mai, but once Ty Lee gazed at the lonely Zuko, she sped over to him and left the two girls. Ty Lee herself had many boys trying to win her over but she denied each and every one of them. Zuko looked up at her once she fully approached him. "Hey Zuko," she pulled at her long braid.

"Hey," he said, still looking at her and forgetting his lunch. He had to admit, Ty Lee was one hell of a sight.

"Can I sit?" She asked while smiling invitingly.

"Sure," he scooted himself over and she sat. From the distance Mai watched, shocked.

"I can't believe Ty Lee is asking my stupid brother to the Sadie Hawkins Dance. She could do so much better," Azula said.

"She's asking him to the Dance?" Mai snapped.

"Yes. I know it's so pathetic isn't it? Anyways it doesn't matter she'll go with some other guy in the end, Ty Lee is Ty Lee after all," Azula laughed. Mai's anger brewed intensely over her friend, Ty Lee.

"Yeah, you're right. Who knows how many guys she's been with," her eyes smoldered Ty Lee's back, "All she's doing is adding one to the collection." While the two girls were gossiping, Ty Lee had in fact asked Zuko to go with her. And Zuko had said yes to her.


	9. Strange

On Thursday, the day after Ty Lee invited Zuko to go with her, when Toph entered the room Zuko was the one with the unusually happy mood. Toph grew cautious as this rarely happened. "What's up with you?" She asked once seated.

"Nothin'," Zuko replied with one shit-eating grin that told otherwise.

"I know you're not smiling like that for nothin'," Toph advanced.

"Don't sweat it, you won't care," he said quickly and turned to the teacher with his full attention. _I will,_ Toph thought with a pout.

* * *

Zuko stayed oddly happy for the rest of the day, even when he got home. But during the school day he hung out with Azula and her friends. Mai kept a watchful and jealous eye on Ty Lee and Zuko. Although Mai longed to go with Zuko, she had ended up asking another boy to go with her. This boy was a family friend of her's and she thought he would be a safe choice to ask. She didn't care much for him though.

* * *

It was the day of the Dance and everyone was excited. This time, Toph was in her math class before Zuko was. Her arms were crossed. This couldn't put Zuko in a lower mood as he was too happy. He didn't even bother to say hi to her. This ticked Toph off even more. "Wipe that smirk off, smart-ass," she said after silence. Zuko quickly whipped around in his seat and stared at her surprised.

"What the hell? What happened to you? I thought you were excited that your parents allowed you to get laid?" He asked sarcastically.

"_What?_ What are you talking about? Is that what the Dance is to you? You pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert, it's called the truth," Zuko sneered at her and tried to turn away but she stopped him.

"For your information I'm not even going with a guy. Katara and I are going together," she explained but created more confusion for Zuko. He furrowed his brows.

"You do know that might make rumors right?" He cautioned her.

"Who cares if people think wrong. Both Katara and I know what's true and that's all I need."

"You've been hanging around her too much," he scratched his eye.

"What are you talking about?"

"She's getting to you. You're turning into one of the preps."

"I am not a prep! I mean... not like there's anything wrong with them," she added modestly.

"See?"

"What?" She had no idea to what he was talking about.

"Back then you would have hundreds of insulting names for them," he replied.

"And how would you know that?" She asked. He couldn't think up an exact answer.

"I just do," he finally answered. Not wanting for him to stop talking to her, Toph rose up a different topic.

"Are you going?" He chuckled.

"To the Sadie Hawkins?"

"Yeah, where else?" She rolled her jade green eyes.

"What does it matter?" He asked as a grin formed once again.

"What's that look for?" She glared at him suspiciously.

"Nothing, is it a crime to smile?" He asked. She slapped the back of his head.

"You're strange, Zuko," she didn't notice her lips curling up. He laughed and turned around to pay attention to the teacher.


	10. Lost Chances

Katara and Toph had just entered the school's gymnasium where the dance was being held at. The music was blasted and the bodies came in huge numbers. Toph, to say in the least, was overwhelmed. Katara comforted her though and helped Toph keep herself cool. There were two tables set up with small crackers and water. The gym was overflowing with balloons and streamers. The girls all looked pretty and the boys all looked nervous. The main lights were off but the party lights were on. Toph's eyes took in the whole scene. She searched for familiar faces. She searched for areas to hide herself in if she became awkwardly shy. Before she could finish her inspection, Katara pulled her over and started to dance. Toph followed along. Katara wore a baby blue skirt that reached her knees and a white halter top shirt. Her hair was let loose to drape over her shoulders. Her make-up was set and her look was beautiful. Toph, on the other-hand, wore a small, cute, and green dress. Toph's black hair was curled generously and she wore mascara that made her lashes long and full. Her skin was porcelain white, as always. Toph could feel the strength of the music echoing inside her. She laughed as she and Katara danced. But in the middle of her laughter, she looked over and saw Zuko staring at her from across the gym. Her smile seemed radiant to him and he couldn't make himself look away. The two just stared at each other until Ty Lee caught Zuko's arm and made him join her in dancing, to his dislike. He did say yes to her, though, so he was required. Toph's mood was lowered but she decided she couldn't let it show as it would ruin Katara's night. So the two kept dancing. Eventually boys came over and asked Katara to dance. Toph reassured her that she would be okay. So, Katara left her. Toph took refuge in an empty seat in the corner of the gym with nervous boys who were way in over their heads. She stared down at her hands and began to pick at her ivy painted nails. She realized she had picked up on her old bad habit of doing so. To keep herself from continuing yhis bad habit, she scanned dance scene again, unconsciously searching for one familiar face. She knew she couldn't take back not asking him to go with her but she couldn't help herself in looking after him. After several more songs passed she finally found him.

Ty Lee had too been asked by several of her friends to dance with them, and she couldn't refuse the offer. Zuko sat himself in a far corner and looked over at the other overwhelmed boys who wondered when the girls that asked them out would realize they were still there. Zuko saw familiar faces of people he knew but wasn't interested in them. He was searching for one pair of eyes that stared him down like two naive moss colored gems. He couldn't find Toph and eventually quit his looking. He tried to enjoy the music although it wasn't really his taste. But when he wasn't even trying, the two spotted each other. No words, just eyes staring at each other. They didn't know whether to look away or not or to go up to each other. Before they had time to decide, Ty Lee grabbed a hold of Zuko again and danced with him. While she hauled him, he gave Toph a sorry/guilty look. And she did feel quite upset, as well as surprised.

Zuko was able to get away from Ty Lee and he sat in the same exact spot when he and Toph had been gazing at each other. She was no longer looking. She refused to look no matter how long he looked. He was disappointed to say the least but there was nothing he could do. Toph could still feel his eyes on her. Suki saw Toph by herself and invited her to dance with her. Sokka went over and chatted up with his friends. When Toph once again was left by herself she gave up and stared back at him. This time she did something about it. "Hello," she moved her lips without letting sound escape. Zuko was able to read her lips as she moved them slowly. He had a small smile but once he noticed it, he took it back and replied with the same voiceless response.

"Hello, Toph." She smiled now but did not show embarrassment of this like he had. He let his emotions take over and allowed her stunning jade green eyes see him smile at her. The music's hard beats shook their hearts. They were too shy to take the chance and actually go up to each other, though. And it was a shame because both really wanted to.

A/N: My gift is three chapters in one day. Happy early Christmas.


	11. Persistent Questions

Once the dance was over Zuko started to walk towards his car. He tousled his hair with one hand while looking down as he walked. Once he looked up he saw Toph waiting by herself in the school parking lot. Her gaze was towards the moonlight. He walked up to her and noticed she was hugging herself due to the cold chill but she didn't seem to have a sweater with her. Her silky skin didn't seem to show any sign of her cold though. Toph looked over at him once she heard the foot steps coming towards her stop. She was a little surprised to see it was him but greeted him anyway.

"Zuko."

"What are you doing here by yourself?" He asked without showing concern.

"I'm waiting for my parents," she answered matter-of-factly and turned back to the moon. Zuko followed her gaze and responded while looking up.

"Where did Katara go?"

"Home... her parents got her earlier," Zuko couldn't help but notice the school was almost empty.

"It's not safe to be out here by yourself," he suggested "; maybe you should call your parents to ask where they are." She shook her head and he looked over at her.

"I don't have a cellphone." For some odd reason Zuko could easily believe that.

"I'm sorry I left mine at home."

"It's okay. I never asked for it." Zuko chuckled at her response.

"Okay then...," he looked around and thought over what he should do. "Mind if I keep you company?" It couldn't hurt him to be nice to her every now and then, could it? She looked at him again and shook her head.

"Shouldn't you be going home though? I don't want to make you get in trouble," she knew she had to ask that but she secretly wished he would still insist on staying.

"I don't get in trouble for stupid things like this," he sat down on the sidewalk and Toph did the same.

"Thanks, I guess. You're not as bad as I thought you were, Stalker," she punched him on the shoulder playfully. Zuko had been looking at the cars but now stared at her and found her smiling up at him. He couldn't help smiling back.

"So did you really come here with Katara?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I don't know, I just figured you'd end up going with a guy."

"No I came with her...," Toph paused for a minute and considered whether or not she should bring up her next sentence. "I saw your date," she added while looking down at the sidewalk.

"Oh," he didn't know what else to say to that. "She wasn't really my date. She was with her friends most of the time," he added modestly. He wasn't sure why he was saying that.

"Oh," Toph said as well.

"Are you sure your parents are coming?" Zuko asked a little more concerned than before.

"Yeah... kind of..." The school was basically empty. "No not really. They said they'd come."

"Do they know what time the dance was supposed to end?"

"...No. Damn," She slammed her palm on her face.

"I'll give you a ride," he offered and stood. Toph looked up at him.

"What? Why are you being so nice, Zuko?" She asked curiously.

"I can't just leave you here." She stood too. A moment of silence passed through them, but for once, their eyes locked and stared deeper than the average look. They could see each other's faces through the reflection. The moment passed as Zuko snapped and began to walk to his car briskly. Toph followed. The two got in the car and drove off.

Toph and Zuko slowly started up a conversation although Zuko didn't exactly want to talk. To his dislike they were talking about family. He really just wanted Toph to shut up.

"My parents are really protective of me. I don't understand why, I mean I barely talk to them. You know?" She looked over at him.

"No," he answered bluntly.

"What do you mean? Isn't your dad _ever_ like 'Where were you? What were you doing? How long were you there? You can't go, you might get allergic to _pollen_.'" She tried her best at imitating a deep man's voice.

"Don't do that... _Ever_. And no, I've told you before, my father doesn't care," he sighed and rolled his eyes at her persistent questions. Toph looked at the road in front of her and sat quietly. Zuko was happy for those couple seconds, but she spoke up again.

"Does your dad hit you?" She asked with a quiet voice while looking back at him. Zuko, shocked, looked at her with a stunned expression. He didn't know what to answer to that. Specifically, he couldn't even believe she had the audacity to ask that. Especially when his answer was yes. The two stared at each other but no words came out of either of their lips. Zuko had stared at her too long. The car began to veer and someone else honked their car. Zuko quickly turned his head to the road and saw a pair of head lights blaring. Toph also turned her attention to the other car just when she felt a sharp pain hit the side of her head. Zuko had turned the car to the left so his side would hit the other car and not the front. He groaned as he felt the impact on his side of the car. His body was violently pushed. His mind blacked out for a couple of minutes but regained consciousness. He felt liquid rolling don his head and raised his fingertips up to the area. When he looked at his fingers again he saw his blood trickling down his finger tips. He instantly became aware of the throbbing pain on his body, especially his head. His eyes glazed over towards Toph. Her body was limp and her head was hanging down. Her hair masked her face and he couldn't tell whether or not she was awake. He groaned again and reached over towards her. A single touch gently pushed her onto the door of the car. Zuko suddenly heard millions of voices coming near them. He heard screams and gasps.

"Oh my god! Is anyone hurt?"

"There's people in there!"

"Call the ambulance!" He unbuckled his seat and crawled over to Toph. He lifted her head and saw the side of her head gushing out blood. He figured she hit her head on the door as he had quickly and sharply turned his car.

"Toph?" He shook her. With every blink he took everything seemed to blur out and fade. Slowly and gradually everything became too fuzzy and he let his eyes close. The last thing he felt were a pair of hands pulling him out while his own hands held onto Toph's arm. And then everything really went black.


	12. Rocky Roads

Zuko awoke in the same place he had been for days: the hospital. He was finally being let out that day and he couldn't be more relieved than he was. His doctor finished signing papers and talking things over with Zuko's father and, finally, entered Zuko's room with a warm smile. "Congratulations, Zuko, you're free to go." Zuko felt as if he needed a celebration for finally leaving. For days he awoke to the same old routine of gross hospital food and boring cable television shows. Nothing else exciting or different would ever happen in those days, except the few moments he would receive news about his partner in the car wreck. That's when everything tilted and shook in the room for him. Luckily, Zuko was already dressed and ready to head out the door. Just as he stepped out into the waiting room, he witnessed a woman crying by herself, huddled in a little chair. That's when he remembered all about Toph. He was so caught up in finally leaving that he forgot she was still there. He immediately turned on the heel of his shoe and rapidly made his way to the receptionist to ask for Toph's room number. After she answered him, Zuko sped over to her room. He couldn't contain the happiness and freedom he felt of finally being able to move about, rather than being stuck in a room, that he had an uncharacteristically wide smile. Once he entered her room, he happily chirped her name.

"Toph," he stopped himself immediately. Toph was laying on her side, staring right at him. Her frown turned to a modest, small smile to his attitude. He couldn't help but feel bad for being so happy, while she was still being chained down to the hospital, that his smile quickly turned to an apologetic and empathetic expression.

"Where did that smile go, Sunshine?" She barely whispered out. Zuko slowly sat himself down in one of the nearby chairs.

"How are things?" He asked with the same sad look.

"I'm holding up. Cheer up, you get to leave today," she looked him over curiously.

"Sorry, I just..." his voice trailed off.

"You just what? Spit it out, I don't have a lot of time." Zuko's face turned grave and his eyes grew wide. Toph boasted out into laughter. "Lighten up! I didn't mean it that way! I'm not dying!" She said through bursts of laughter. Zuko regained himself and stared at her a little bit angrily for making him nervous like that. Toph was unaware to him becoming ticked off, but instead she began holding her head in pain. "Ow," she complained.

"Your head?"

"Yeah. You know, you're just too serious, Zuko."

"Whatever, I don't care."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. You are who you are, you're not going to let anybody change that," she said as she laid on her back and stared up at the ceiling.

"But I'm not always serious...," Zuko quietly said to himself. But Toph, who had amazingly keen hearing, picked up what he said and responded as if he had said it loud enough even for the receptionist to hear.

"You just build walls around yourself, right? Yeah, I know how that is. I'm the master of building walls up! Hell, my walls are even made of metal!" Her hands flew about.

"Why do we always have to talk about this stuff?"

"What stuff?" She turned over to him with innocent eyes.

"This... personal stuff. You know, you asking those question got us into this trouble in the first place!" He blamed angrily.

"Hey! Don't blame this all on me, hot-head! Calm yourself down! At least you get to go now...," she turned her gaze back to the ceiling. Suddenly, Zuko felt sorry all over again.

"I'm sorry... is there...," he sighed ", anyway I can make it up?" He dreaded saying those words.

"You bet there is! You better visit me, and bring ice cream with you too," she smiled up at him. He chuckled and nodded his head.

"Alright, ice cream it is."

"And make it rocky road flavored, none of that bubble flavor crap," she winked at him and turned over on her side so that her back was facing him. "Go out and have fun, hot-head. I'll see you later."

"See you later," he said as he left her room. He still couldn't shake off his guilt but, nonetheless, he enjoyed some of his new found freedom. And he couldn't forget to visit her at the hospital. With, of course, her rocky road ice cream.


	13. She Wants to Go

Zuko handed over a stack of classwork to Toph. She took them reluctantly, sat up, and skimmed through the papers. Without taking the time to do her work, she set the papers off to the side. "I can't wait to be able to leave this place tomorrow!" She excitedly announced.

"You talk too much, you know that?" Zuko pointed out.

"I can't help it, I want to go. Like right now. I just want to leave." She fidgeted around on her bed. "I especially can't wait for them to take these stupid bandages off my head." Toph started trying to yank them off, but Zuko's quick reflexes made him snatch Toph's wrists away from her forehead.

"That's a bad idea," he gained a scoff from Toph.

"Like I care," she said as she rolled her eyes. "You can let go of me, now, Zuko." He did so just as Toph's parents entered the room.

"Toph, sweetie, we got you some water. Like you wanted," Toph's mother handed her a cup carefully.

"Thanks," Toph mumbled while taking a sip. Toph's wounds were healing nicely, but her parents still acted as if their daughter's forehead was a fountain of blood.

"I should get going." Zuko stood. "Bye, Toph, I'll see you at school."

"Yeah," she replied. And with that, Zuko left back home.

* * *

A few days later, Zuko sat in his seat in math class waiting for the class to start. The bell rang sharply, and in came Toph. She walked with a kind of swagger he had never seen from her. As she sat he raised his brow at her. She smiled meekly but responded. "What?"

"Happy, much aren't you?" He said in between the teacher's words.

"I guess. I just... kind of missed this place," Toph admitted. This answer made Zuko laugh a bit.

"Really? This place? I can't wait until I get out."

"Then why don't you?" Toph asked. "Just drop out then or don't be so negative." Zuko stared at her in shock.

"What has Katara done to you?" Toph joined in with the shocked expression.

"Oh my god, you're right."

"Quiet down over there!' The teacher glared at the two teenagers and continued on. Toph playfully punched Zuko's shoulder. He returned the gesture by glaring back at her, which then made her laugh. Zuko turned over to look at her.

"Shhh," he made a very small smile, but it was still there.

"No, you shut up!" She laughed some more. The teacher glanced over at them, but they managed to quiet down for the second the teacher watched them. Toph slightly pushed Zuko's shoulder. "See, you're going to get us in trouble!"

" 'Like I care'," Zuko rolled his eyes, trying to imitate Toph, and laughed. Toph too laughed and that's when the teacher had enough.

"Alright, Zuko and Toph, both of you in here tomorrow during Lunch for detention!" The rest of the class just looked over at them but could care less. Toph and Zuko weren't popular enough to get much of a reaction from everyone. Toph grunted.

"Your fault," Zuko whispered. He wasn't really bothered with detention, he didn't do anything during Lunch anyways.

"Shut up, pin head." She punched his shoulder again, this time a little harder. Zuko decided not to push the girl's buttons any further.

* * *

After class Zuko stopped Toph from leaving and told her to wait for him for awhile. Toph was confused of this request but obliged. Zuko headed over to the teacher's desk. "How long is the detention for?" He asked. The teacher looked at Zuko, then at Toph.

"Thirty minutes," he replied and went back to his paper work.

"The whole Lunch!" Toph asked from the end of the classroom.

"Yes," the teacher replied without looking away from the things on his desk. Zuko took this opportunity to make a quick escape to avoid any kind of lecture. Both him and Toph exited the classroom.

"I hate him so much! We hardly cause any problems! Linda talks her head off there and he barely gave her a 10 minute detention!" Toph boasted once out of hearing range of the teacher.

"Don't get me in trouble anymore," Zuko commanded.

"What!" She shrieked. "What do you care about getting into trouble?"

"I have a reputation to honor," he said without looking over at her. Toph thought about this. His sister was an honor student, but that didn't seem like much of a legacy to follow.

"Who cares if your sister made it into honor roll?"

"Is that all you think it is?" Zuko scoffed. "My sister has perfect grades and is already being offered to go to high-quality colleges, my uncle was a professor at a prestige college for awhile before heading out to the military and becoming a General, my Father also had perfect grades the whole time he attended school as well as getting certificates in two different majors, and my grandfather skipped two years of school and attended private schools with perfect 4.0 grades."

"Oh... wow," Toph was silenced. At least, she was silenced for awhile. "Your family is so..."

"I know," Zuko didn't want to hear it.

"So... _smart_. And... wow. Wait, your uncle is a General?"

"Yes," Zuko realized he had spoken a little too much about his life to her already.

"That's bad ass!" She chirped.

"He's thinking about retiring soon," Zuko said to try to lower her excitedness a little.

"What about your dad?"

"He's more into politics stuff... He's thinking about running for President," he admitted ashamed.

"Oh wow," Toph was beyond surprised. "I'm sorry."

"What?" He was confused in the change of her attitude.

"You have a lot to live up too. I know how that feels. My dad runs a business."

"Oh, what's the company's name?"

"...I'm not saying," Toph scratched the back of her head.

"Alright," Zuko wasn't the kind to prod. Zuko had walked Toph to her class without realizing it. Instead of entering her class, Toph stood facing Zuko in silence. That is, until she spoke up again.

"Do you want to ditch?" She suggested shyly. She couldn't figure out why, but asking that took a lot of courage for her. Her stomach was reacting weirdly and her throat was choking up. Zuko, who was starting to become confused with the same reaction as Toph, gulped softly. The bell rang. The ringing in his ears made Zuko realize he had told Toph far more about his family than anyone had heard in the school before. And she, Toph, had gotten him in trouble for talking. _Talking_. When had Toph ever talked so much to anyone in school that she would get in trouble for it? As well as Zuko. Why had she decided to talk so much to him and not to anyone else? Was there something reacting in between the two that they had failed to realize before?

"Yeah," despite not wanting to disgrace his records, Zuko followed Toph out of the school. Did the two necessarily know what they were going to do alone together for an hour or more? No. But one of them might have had an idea.


	14. Ecstasy In A Kiss

Toph and Zuko had managed to dart from any staff members at the school and stopped by Zuko's car. "Jump in," Zuko said. Toph obeyed.

"Alright! Where to?" She chirped.

"I don't know, where won't we get caught?"

"My folks are at home," she replied disappointed before she came up with a different idea. "What about your place? You said your dad didn't care, right?"

"...He's not home," Zuko confessed.

"Great!" Zuko looked over at her and she seemed so happy, but why? Was this her first time ditching? In all honesty, Zuko did not want to take the girl over to his house. But despite his usual stubborn nature, he obliged.

"We're off," he said while giving her one more smile.

* * *

Toph bounced into Zuko's home and examined everything. She lifted an expensive but small sculpture with amazement in her eyes. "Uh-no, don't touch that-." Toph swiftly moved through his house regardless of Zuko's attempts to settle her down. "That's fragile, I wouldn't use it like that- That's my sister's she'll get really mad if- Ok, I'm taking you to my room before you break anything valuable." Zuko pushed Toph over into his room. She jumped onto his bed and sat up.

"Your house is amazing, Zuko! It's like your a prince!"

"I am _not_ a prince," He cringed at the suggestion.

"Oh, whatever you say, Mr. Fancy Pants." She laughed.

"Is this the first time you've ditched?" He asked as it had been chewing on his mind. Toph stared at him quietly before answering.

"Maybe. What's it to you?"

"Nothing, I was just asking... You just seem awfully happy, that's all." He sat himself next to her as she tried to calm herself down.

"This just reminds me of how it's going to be when I move out of my parent's place. The liberty... it's great. What are you thinking about doing after graduating?"

"Once I finish college I'm moving out, I'll go into politics or maybe I'll enter the military like my Uncle. What about you?"

"I'm going to travel the world! I'll be the world's greatest explorer," she smiled at her future.

"You seem to be in such a rush to grow up. Why don't you experience things now, while you're young," he couldn't believe he was saying those things. All his life it was work, work, trying to be the perfect son, good manners, all the things of luxury living. Toph shrugged modestly as she did not know the answer herself.

"I haven't done much that normal teenagers have, I guess...," the ambiance in the room suddenly changed, all with the selection of their words.

"Like what?" Zuko asked softly.

"Stuff..." Zuko seemed to have found himself slowly starting to lean towards her even though Toph was slowly starting to lean away from him. His mind had shifted and all he could think of was the girl sitting next to him who had created him to choke up in anxiety.

"You're quiet around everyone all the time. You've seen a lot of things, a lot of people. You've had to have studied many people. Tell me... how many boys have you liked this year?" He couldn't stop himself from blurting things out by that time. He was set for the kill, and by his own will, he was going to get her. Toph had stopped leaning farther away and sat frozen.

"One," was all she could speak out from her nervousness. Zuko had gotten himself awfully close to her. She knew she was outright lying, but she was only focused on him, and all the other boys she had crushed on earlier in the year seemed to vanish.

"One?" This was a 50/50 chance for Zuko. Either he caught her in his cross hairs or he didn't... "So what have you not done before?" Although he was closer to her than she liked, he was still at a safe distance.

"I've never dated a boy before," she admitted.

"So does that mean... you've never kissed anyone before?" He dared to inch a little closer.

"No," Toph had grown suspiciously quiet compared to earlier.

"I haven't either."

"Why not?" She didn't know what else to say. She didn't want to say too much or else she'd stutter and blush, but she didn't want to say nothing.

"I don't... know...," he confessed.

"Don't you ever wonder... what it's like?" He simply nodded. His eyes had subconsciously ran down to her lips and he was no longer paying complete attention. Toph fidgeted and felt awkward towards the war her thoughts were undergoing. She wanted to, but she was too scared to. What if she screwed up? What if she wasn't good enough at it? How would she even...? She was in turmoil. As she was deep in her thoughts she quickly realized her lips had started to move and unleash words she did not want to be said. "I like..." She was stuck. What now? Luckily, Zuko didn't seem so concerned over her words. He was still mesmerized by her lips. She repeated the two words over and over again but could never really muster the third out. Zuko retreated from his silence just enough to help her out.

"You like who, Toph?"

"You," she sheepishly whispered. This was all the signal he needed. His left arm pulled her closer to him while his right hand resided on her cheek. Toph took one deep breath before their lips locked, before she was sent into ecstasy. Toph wrapped her arms around his neck and let herself feel feelings for him that she was never quite sure even existed. But then, the two heard a key hit a lock, twist, and the footsteps Zuko was sadly all too familiar with. The two parted but Zuko put his finger to her lips to silence her before she could ask. Once Zuko was certain it was his father, Zuko held Toph's wrist and led her out the window with him and into the garage. "Wouldn't your dad have seen your car?" She whispered while getting into the passenger's seat.

"No, his car is getting fixed, he gets dropped off from work. He would have no reason to be in the garage," he started the car and tried to back out as quietly as he could. "If he hasn't seen it yet, he might see it now." He drove the car off to the direction of Maple Drive, where Toph's parents awaited for her.

* * *

They arrived at Toph's house. If Toph didn't know what to say after Zuko dropped her off before, she sure as hell didn't know then either. This time, at least, she was sure to say thank you before leaving the car. She walked up the pathway to the door while Zuko sat and watched from the driver's seat. But he couldn't let her walk away. "Toph!" He quickly got out of his car and ran to her as she turned to see him. Zuko's hands landed on her waist and her hands on his neck as their lips meshed together and shared another kiss. Within the house, Toph's parents stared in shock from the gap the curtain offered to the window that had a perfect view of the two teenagers kissing. If it weren't for their utter shock, they would have marched outside and pulled the two away from each other and forbid them from ever seeing each other. But Toph and Zuko were unaware of this at the time, and they enjoyed each others company before Zuko pulled away and said, "I have to go." Toph nodded and smiled happily, but before he could get away, she pulled him into one last quick kiss. "Goodbye," Zuko said smiling, knowing he really didn't want to go.

"Go," she laughed and watched him drive away before strolling up to her door in a leisure way. She was lovestruck.


	15. His Name is Zuko

The knob on the front door was pushed open, and in came strolling Toph: happy-as-could-be. Her parent's jaws tightened and Toph's father's rage took speech. "What do you think you were doing, young lady?" Her father roared. Toph's head snapped over to where she heard the monstrous yell.

"Oh damn...," Toph verbalized to herself as her body became frigid with fear.

"Who was that boy? Answer me!"

"Zuko...," she cowardly answered. Her voice, along with her head, had lowered in shame. Not shame of Zuko, but shame of being caught. All her life she had to obey her every parent's demands, make their wishes of what they wanted their daughter to become come to life. This was over the top. She was going to be fried, sauteed filet, burnt crisp, and made into a dish her parents would give to their noble and prestige friends during dinner with only the words 'Enjoy. Because we sure didn't.' Or maybe she was over exaggerating. Maybe they would jump up, hug her, say how happy they were for her, approve of Zuko, and break out into song. Yeah, that one sure seemed convincing to Toph for a split second.

"What?" Her father asked again because her voice had been too lowered it had turned into mumbles.

"His name is Zuko," she spoke clearly this time, except for the crack in her voice in the middle of what she was saying.

"Tell Zuko I never want to see his face around here anymore! I will not have my baby taken away from me! You are never to see him again!"

"That's unfair!" Toph accidentally blurted.

"Excuse me?" Her father seemed to have grown inches and his face loomed over her own head put down in further shame.

"Nothing, Father."

"Good. Now go to your room. I do these things for your own good, Toph. That boy is dangerous." _You don't even know him! _Toph thought to herself. But she obeyed and left in a walk of shame and self-hate to her room. Once she closed the door she broke out into tears. But those only lasted a couple minutes or so. She didn't have to listen to them. She could see Zuko as much as she wanted- as long as they never found out. She would make a route to sneak out that her parents would never find. All she needed was Zuko's number and his cooperation. -

"TOPH!" Her father's shout broke her thoughts immediately. She thought she had heard a telephone ring quietly earlier. This could only mean one thing: the school calling to report the missing child from a class. Toph could handle this, right? Of course she could. She strode outside her room towards the bursting red faces that belonged to her parents.


	16. Loud

It was Lunch during school the next day. Toph had managed to fight off her parent's anger and utter shock the night before. She did not, however, succeed in convincing them not to increase their protectiveness over her.

Zuko walked on lonesome towards the school library. He was bent on some peace and quiet after engaging into an argument the class before with a boy on a mistake the boy had apparently made. Zuko let out a small sigh but was interrupted by a brutal tackle. The two fumbled into a bush. "Zuko!" His attacker was Toph. Only she could pack a tackle that bad as tiny as she was.

"What?" he responded a tad bit peeved off. Toph stood herself up and held a hand out to the still-on-the-ground Zuko with a beaming grin. Her hair and clothes were dirty from the fall, but she didn't seem to pay much attention. She never did.

"Get up, lazy bum!" She laughed that child-like laugh of hers. Zuko took a hold of Toph's hand, expecting a small pull but instead was jerked up to his feet.

"What is it, Toph?" He repeated. He noticed her mood, her personality, had been slowly changing around him. She was becoming more... loud.

"My parents found out about yesterday."

"You really aren't experienced with sneaking out, are you?" Toph frowned up at him but continued.

"Not just that, smart-ass. They saw us... together."

"Oh," Zuko fell silent. The two resumed their walking to the library.

"Yeah. I can't take it there anymore. I'm a 12th grader! I mean, _come on_! I'm almost an adult!" Zuko couldn't help but agree with her. Her parents were over the top. If only he could help.

"Do you want to go somewhere? After school I mean, to cool off." Toph grinned and elbowed him as she replied.

"Sure, Zuko."

Toph and Zuko finally entered the doors to the library and sat themselves down. Zuko pulled out a book and began reading while Toph propped her elbows up and rested her head on her hands. She blew pieces of her bangs out of her eyes and relaxed in her seat. She gave him a small punch on his arm, making him look up from his book. Her eyes shined with a sincere small smile. She didn't need to speak, the words-the happiness was written on her face. Zuko simply gave a little smile back to her and continued with his reading.

* * *

It was December, the day before they got out for Christmas break. The chill in the air predicted the imminent snow. Many of the students loved the snow. Some cringed at it. Toph and Zuko were on the negative side of snow.

Toph stepped out of her chauffeur's car and onto the slippery concrete. One step forward and the poor girl slid down to the harsh ground. She closed her eyes and cringed at the humility and pain. Zuko, who was sitting quietly by himself a ways away, walked up to her. Her emerald eyes opened up, but instead of green, her eyes were frosty and teary. Zuko offered her his help and she reluctantly took it. She pulled him over with her and they started walking. Zuko was afraid to ask, but he had to. "Are you crying?" Toph abruptly stopped in her tracks and her head snapped over to him. She pulled her lips into a tight frown with her eyes madly glaring at Zuko. But her gaze was still shrouded by slight fog.

"I am not crying!" She punched him hard on the shoulder. "My eyes get like this when it's cold, okay!" Zuko rubbed his shoulder and examined the rest of her face. Her nose and cheeks were pink. The rest of her face seemed paler than usual-which was pale to begin with. He chuckled, but soon regretted doing so. She punched him again, this time in the gut.

"I'm sorry, Toph," he coughed out while bending forward and clutching is stomach.

"Hmph," She pulled him along as he chuckled again and put his arm around her shoulder, Toph grumbling and mumbling as he did so.


	17. Risks

"Let's sneak out." Toph's excitement carried itself so clearly through the cellphone. Zuko was in no chance to turn down the offer.

"What time?" He asked.

"Right now!" She jumped up impatiently.

"Okay," he started lacing up his shoes but faltered with Toph's next words.

"Wait, really?" He couldn't help but scoff a little at her scared voice.

"Well, you did say right now, didn't you?"

"Yeah... I mean, I just thought you would try to convince me not to," she confessed.

"Toph, I'm not your parents."

"...Right. Okay, let's go," she started scrambling for her things while trying to hold onto the phone between her shoulder and ear.

"I'll be a street down from your house in 15 minutes," he was already walking out of his room.

"Shit-huh? Oh, okay. See you in a few." Zuko smiled as he reached for his keys.

"See you later."

* * *

Toph, ready to go, stood frozen in her room after hurriedly getting her things. She hadn't even thought through how she would get out. Her room was in the second floor so she couldn't just _jump_ out of her room window. There was a tree right outside, but she hated to admit that she was afraid of heights. So where were her parents? With any luck, in their room. If not, they were in the kitchen or, hopefully not, in the living room. Even if they were in the kitchen, they would surely here the front door open and close. So her "safe" choice would be to climb down the tree. "Screw that," Toph thought aloud and tip toed out of her room. She would rather take the risk of having her parents see her walk out than that death trap. It was, after all, close to midnight.

As she was going down the stairs she could hear her parents talk in their rooms. Not letting herself relax, Toph darted out the door into the cold night and ran to the next street. There, Zuko was waiting inside his car with his fingers tapping on the wheel. She wondered how long it took her to leave. Without waiting for Toph to tell him where to go, Zuko drove off as soon as she got in the car. Not long after, he pulled over in an empty road. Toph was busy trying to warm her fingers up. "I have an extra sweater in the back seat if you want it," he offered. Toph crawled to the back seat and fumbled with the mess Zuko had in his car.

"I can't find it," she finally said. His brows scrunched up before he decided to get out of the driver's seat and into the back seat.

"Here," he said after throwing things around for a minute or so. Toph caped herself with the sweater as a blanket and sank into the seat. Her eyes were a bit heavy and tired and she rested her head on Zuko's shoulder. "Toph... Hey, Toph?"

"Hmn, what?" She asked groggily.

"Why did you want to sneak out tonight?" He asked curiously.

"I wanted to see you," she said through a yawn.

"Why?" He was a little confused at the statement. No one had ever showed any remote affection for him.

"Why not?" She nudged his arm with her elbow and allowed herself to start wandering off to sleep. Zuko cautiously wrapped his arms around her as he too started drifting off to comfortable sleep. All of it felt a little weird for both of them but, nonetheless, they enjoyed the weirdness of it together.

* * *

Toph woke up in a jolt. Where was she? As her eyes investigated her surroundings she began to regain her memory of the night before. Somehow, Toph and Zuko had ended up underneath the seat huddled together in warmth. Toph quickly whipped her phone out to check the time. The screen read 9:42 AM. "Shit!"

"What?" Zuko bolted upright in a sitting position with his hair a mess and sleepy eyes. Toph shook the half asleep Zuko until he took a hold of her shoulders to stop.

"It's almost 10:00!" Zuko looked around because he had too forgotten what had happened the night before.

"...Why are you in my car?" He asked, still confused.

"We snuck out yesterday remember?"Zuko sat in silence for awhile before silently wording out an 'Oh.' "Wow... you are a mess in the mornings," Toph chuckled. Quickly remembering her rush, she climbed over to the passenger's seat and ordered him to start driving.

"What time do your parents get up?" Zuko asked as he wiped his eyes before starting the car.

"Around 10:00-10:20."

"Oh shit," Zuko repeated as he looked at the time and quickly drove off near Toph's house.

Toph hurriedly tried to leave the car once Zuko pulled up without saying another word to him. "Hey," Toph stopped right before she was going to close the door on him and turned to his voice.

"Yeah?" She gasped out. Zuko swallowed back the words he so wanted to say and instead uttered something else.

"Be careful," he whispered. She gave him a smile and kissed him as if she'd read his mind and left quietly. Zuko drove away, still half believing none of it ever happened.


	18. No Trouble

She always had these weird mood swings. They made no sense to him. What in the world was she thinking? "I've got to go," Toph rose from her seat and stared at Zuko, waiting and impatient. She had just finished telling him about how her parents caught her sneaking back in and what they'd screamed at her. Only when Zuko was sitting and Toph was standing could she see his face properly at eye-level.

"Okay." Was he suppose to walk with her?

"...," It didn't matter anymore anyway: he had kept himself seated. She walked away from him without another word and hugged herself from the cold. He saw her body shudder at the blasts of cold wind and snow, and he felt ashamed for not offering to go with her. But Zuko wasn't the kind to have great manners. He would make it up to her tomorrow during math. He would say he was sorry and offer taking her somewhere after school. That's what he would do. Only, he didn't. He didn't do any of that. Instead, he focused on his work and let her sit quietly in her chair. But the next day, she would finally confront him.

* * *

"I can't get into anymore trouble," Toph announced as she approached Zuko in the library.

"What?"

"I said, I can't get into anymore trouble," She clarified with her voice raised a little.

"What do you mean?" He asked, not knowing what to think.

"I mean, Zuko, I can't see you anymore. I need to focus on my studies and my future."

"Is this about school or about your parents not wanting you to see me?" He blurted out in bewilderment. Toph broke away from her brave stare down ashamedly. He was in a sort of panic. After all, it was his first break-up. Toph's silence was too much. Zuko stood in a quick movement and responded with a hurt voice. "Fine, I get it. You want me to leave you alone." Zuko left quickly before she could see his face in pain.

* * *

Toph and Zuko hadn't spoken to each other in days. It was just about to be 2 weeks since the two had separated. They locked eyes every once in awhile for short intervals and only stared when the other wasn't paying attention. But other than that, one would think the two had never met each other before.


	19. A Privilege

A swift tackle sent Zuko stumbling on his feet, trying not to fall down.

"I can't take it anymore!" The small girl shouted at him.

"Huh?"

A mass of black hair was covering the girl's face as she dug her head into his chest.

"I want you back. Can I have you back? Please?" Zuko was, to put it plainly, shocked. This sudden action of regret was unsuspected. Toph had tackle-hugged him as he was getting ready to sit in his car and nearly pushed him against it.

"Toph?" He asked. She clung to his arm and wouldn't let go. "Toph? What are you talking about?" Toph stared up at him and, in shame, straightened herself out and let go of his arm.

"Nothing," she said as she cleared her throat. "I was just saying..."

"That you miss me?" Zuko smirked a little and, at the sight of this, Toph tensed.

"No. I was saying that it's a privilege for you to be seen with me and I just thought it-."

"You would rather get in trouble and be with me than not being with me at all," his smirk widened ever further at Toph's awkward-ness.

"I-I..." Toph blushed and discreetly turned away from him.

"Are you... are you blushing?"

"No, of course not!" Toph thrusted her arms down with closed fists and pouted. Zuko laughed at her expense but quickly regretted it as he received a full punch to his arm. "Shut up!"

"Alright, alright," Zuko grimaced as he rubbed his arm. Toph cautiously hugged him in silence, hoping he wouldn't tease her anymore. Zuko just hugged her and was thankful to finally have her back. "...I missed you too, Toph."


	20. You Are My Sunshine, My Only Sunshine

"I hate couples who say really cheesy things."

"Me too."

"No, like, I really hate it."

"Why?"

"It's stupid. And unrealistic."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Can you stand it?"

"No, me neither." Toph smiled at Zuko's response. They were at a park, sitting under a tree that gave generous shade. It was a lazy Saturday afternoon with nothing to do but enjoy each other's company.

"You love me, right?" Toph asked as she leaned back as though she already knew the answer and had no doubt in her mind.

"I do love you," Zuko agreed. In all honesty, the two never really had a first formal 'I love you' to each other. It was kind of just an understanding the two had after awhile.

"I love you too... Say we're going to be together forever."

"We're going to be together forever-."

"And ever."

"-and ever," Zuko smirked at her childlike behavior.

"I'm going to call you my sunshine because you fill my life with warmth."

"Okay," Zuko chuckled.

"Call me your...-."

"You are my doll face because your skin so porcelain," Zuko made pinching gestures at Toph's cheeks. In response, Toph lost her balance and started swatting his hands away. The two laughed out loud and smiled contentedly. Secretly, they both really wished they would be together forever, as cheesy as they both thought it sounded.


	21. Maybe Forever

Graduation day, it was long awaited. All the seniors were immensely relieved or intensely stressed about college or job applications. Either way, it was a relief to be out of high school.

Zuko walked around in his graduation robe, back hunched, arms crossed, and hair over his eyes. He wasn't happy, not at all. He felt ridiculously foolish. Azula was nowhere to be seen, probably gossiping with her 'friends' or snubbing some poor soul. As Zuko moped and felt sorry for himself even more, he was greeted by a slap on his back. He straightened himself out and looked at the very familiar face of his girlfriend smiling at him. At her warmth, he smiled back.

"Look at you! All proper and ready to leave," she teased. Zuko noticed her robe looked loose and long on her. For his safety, he chose to say nothing about it.

"So are you excited?" He asked her in return.

"As excited as I've ever been," she responded with lack of enthusiasm.

"Where are your parents?"

"2 o'clock, eating some snacks at the snack bar." Zuko glanced over and caught her parents scrutinizing him and anything around their daughter. Zuko took this chance to hug Toph in a tight embrace and glanced to see her parent's faces tighten and frown. "Where's Azula?"

"Who knows."

"Figures."

"Yeah, well, it doesn't matter-."

"Zuko," A large hand patted Zuko's shoulder roughly. Toph looked up at the tall man and felt herself shrink. "I am proud to see you walk across the stage today."

"Here's a cup of tea I brought from home. It's still warm, I thought you should have it before you walk across the stage to calm your nerves," A smaller, yet still tall, rounder man offered. "Oh, whose this?" The man asked as he noticed the shrunken Toph.

"The girl Zuko has been sneaking off with, I presume," the taller man inquired.

"This is Toph. Toph, this my father Ozai and my uncle Iroh," Zuko introduced while ignoring his father's last comment.

"Toph, so nice to meet you," Iroh smiled with warmth.

"A pleasure meeting you, Toph. We ought to get our seats, Iroh," Ozai said halfheartedly and uninterested.

"You go on, I want to talk to Zuko and his nice lady friend for awhile." Ozai promptly left right after. "So, Toph, what are you planning to do after high school?"

"I'm not sure yet. The one thing I am sure about is moving out, though." Toph regained herself a bit after Ozai and his intimidation left.

"Oh, Zuko tells me he's planning to move out soon, too. I offered him to stay with me."

"Uncle..."

"Small rent," Iroh chuckled. "Well, I should be going to get my seat now. I'll be seeing you two up on the stage," and with that, Iroh left. Toph smiled up at the fidgeting Zuko.

"He seems really nice."

"He is."

"I thought he would be more muscular and taller like...," her voice trailed off.

"Like my father," Zuko finished for her.

"Well, yeah..." Toph grabbed a hold of Zuko's hand in attempt to calm him down.

"It's okay. Like Iroh said, I'm planning to move out real soon."

"Jeez, we gotta get through the ceremony first, sunshine," she laughed. Zuko smiled back at her, knowing that really, she was just as anxious to leave her parents as he was.

* * *

Neither of them had tripped, thankfully. It was every high schooler's nightmare: tripping on the stage during the ceremony in front of hundreds of people. But nobody had tripped. Sokka was close to falling face first, but he had quickly balanced himself out and shook it off. Everything went like the graduation before this one, and the one before that, and the one before that. Where the teens headed out to in life after, however, was never completely the same.

"Say we're going to be together forever," Toph whispered in Zuko's ear as they waited for the rest of the graduates to walk the stage.

"We're going to be together forever," he said as he took hold of her hand.

"Promise you won't leave me like I was before we met?" Zuko remembered the not-so memorable Toph from earlier that school year. She was quite, shy, and forgettable. Now, she was boisterous, loud, and adventurous. He was once the same as her. Now, he had the freedom of voice. At least, around her. But he didn't mind, not at all.

"I promise."

"Okay. I promise for you, too," Toph said assuredly.

"Okay. I love you." Toph smiled at him.

"I love you, too."

"I wish I could kiss you right now," Zuko confessed.

"What's holding you back?"

"Your parents."

"Parents-shmarents." Zuko chuckled at her. "...Hey."

"Yeah?" Zuko asked.

"We really will be together forever, I know it."

"I know it, too."

"Do you?"

"I do."

"I do too," Toph sat back, content.

"I know we will."

Toph smiled at the thought and waited patiently for the end of the graduation ceremony and the start of something new that she was prepared for. Whether or not they would end up together for a long time didn't matter as much to her in those seconds, just the fact that right then, that exact moment, it was him she was with. And Zuko thought the same. There was nothing they could do much about the future then, sitting in chairs with rows of people. All they could do was smile at each other and hope they would last for a long, long time. Maybe even forever.


End file.
